Alice in Zootopia
by Lucyferra
Summary: Connaissez-vous le conte d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? Venez découvrir l'histoire d'Alice Thompson, jeune humaine de 25 ans, transportée dans le monde de Zootopie. Entre enquêtes policières et histoires d'amour, Alice parviendra-t-elle à s'intégrer ? [3 Premiers Chapitres réécrits]
1. Prologue

Salut ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publiée d'histoire, les principales raisons sont que j'ai beaucoup manqué de temps et que je supportais mal les relancent incessantes des fans, qui finissaient par me faire culpabiliser de ne pas parvenir à pondre un nouveau chapitre. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidée de supprimer mes précédentes histoire,, mais un jour viendra où je les republierais.

En attendant, je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire concernant le monde de Zootopie, qui est devenu mon dessin animé favoris.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

Je ne possède pas Zootopie, seulement mon OC, Alice Thompson.

* * *

 _ **Alice in Zootopia**_

* * *

 _« Le terrier était d'abord creusé horizontalement comme un tunnel, puis il présentait une pente si brusque et si raide qu'Alice n'eut même pas le temps de songer à s'arrêter avant de se sentir tomber dans un puits apparemment très profond. » Lewis Caroll, Alice aux pays des Merveilles._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Ce soir-là, une pluie forte tombait, martelant les toits des maisons, résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. La rue était déserte, seule une jeune femme courait, tentant désespérément de protéger sa tête de sa veste trempée.

Ce soir-là, comme beaucoup trop d'autres soirs, un chauffard ivre décida de prendre le volant.

* * *

 _ **Fin prologue.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Zootopia.**_

* * *

Alice se réveilla brusquement, haletante et en sueur.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?"_

En observant son environnement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur de l'asphalte, dans une rue étroite sans issue. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville autour d'elle, mais elle n'apercevait personne.

Avec un gémissement de douleur, la jeune femme se releva, avant de ramasser son sac à main et de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'impasse. Quand elle l'atteignit, elle retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle voyait des personnes marcher le long des trottoirs, vivant leur petite vie tranquille. Rien de surprenant à première vue. Sauf que ces personnes étaient des animaux !

Alice se recula précipitamment dans l'impasse et s'appuya contre l'un des murs des bâtiments.

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je vois des animaux, marcher sur leurs pattes arrière, habillés et parlant comme des êtres humains ?! C'est impossible, je suis en plein rêve !"_

Elle se souvint alors de cette voiture, fonçant vers elle à toute vitesse. Ça devait être ça, elle avait eu un accident et elle était plongée dans le coma. Cependant, même pour quelqu'un qui avait l'esprit fertile comme elle, c'était quand même un rêve très étrange.

Après de longues minutes de réflexion et d'hésitation, Alice décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sortir de l'impasse, et fit quelques pas dans la rue.

Lorsqu'elle croisa les premiers animaux, elle reçue quelques regards étonnés, qui confirmaient le fait qu'elle était autant étrange à leurs yeux qu'ils l'étaient aux siens. Malgré cela, personne ne vint lui parler ou l'agresser. La jeune femme continua donc son exploration.

Les heures passèrent et Alice était désespérée de croiser un autre être humain. Cette ville était vraiment très déroutante, à la fois différente et semblable à celle qu'elle avait connue. Ces animaux semblaient vivre et s'exprimer de la même manière que les humains. Il y en avait des gentils, qui lui souriaient malgré leur surprise, d'autres qui se méfiaient et qui changeaient de trottoir lorsqu'elle se rapprochait.

Quant aux bâtiments, ils semblaient construits et organisés en fonction des animaux qui y vivaient, de petits quartiers pour les petits animaux, et de gigantesques maisons pour les plus grands. Une belle preuve d'entente et de cohabitation. Surtout quand on voyait que les prédateurs vivaient avec les proies.

 _"C'est décidément un beau rêve_ …"

Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Le temps était ensoleillé et il faisait très chaud. Alice finit par être complètement déshydratée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de besoin en rêve.

C'est alors qu'elle passa devant une petite buvette qui vendait des jus et des thés glacés. Alice sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa bouche saliver devant ce choix de boissons. En observant des clients payer, la jeune femme se rendit compte que leurs billets étaient différents des siens.

Jamais elle n'avait volé mais c'était tellement tentant, et puis ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, la jeune femme s'avança vers la jolie gazelle qui servait les boissons. Cette dernière la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se reprendre et de la saluer. La jeune femme commanda un simple jus d'orange, la boisson la moins chère, afin de diminuer un peu sa culpabilité.

Dès qu'elle eut le gobelet dans les mains, Alice tendit son billet à la gazelle, lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'en alla rapidement. Quand la gazelle se rendit compte que le billet n'était pas valide, Alice avait déjà tournée le coin de la rue.

Ce rêve avait beau être agréable, il commençait sérieusement à s'éterniser. Assise sur le banc d'un joli petit parc, sirotant son jus de fruit, elle se demandait comment elle allait parvenir à se réveiller. Elle avait déjà tenté de se pincer, ce qui n'avait bien sûr pas fonctionné, elle s'était volontairement coupée avec le plastique du couvercle de sa boisson, idem. Elle aurait bien tenté de se jeter sous une voiture, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle ne devait absolument pas faire une chose aussi stupide.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme ne vit pas deux personnes s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur eux, elle put voir, grâce à leurs uniformes, qu'ils s'agissaient de policiers : un lapin femelle et un renard mâle.

 _"Drôle de duo"_ , pensa Alice, avant que le renard ne fixe sa boisson avec un regard entendu.

Le sang d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour. Evidemment, ils étaient là pour ça ! Etant la seule humaine dans le coin, il avait été facile pour eux de la retrouver facilement.

 _"Qu'elle idiote !"_ Alice tenta un sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux.

 **« Je suis désolé, je savais que le billet ne fonctionnerait pas mais…ça fait des heures que je suis ici et j'avais tellement soif. »**

 **« Si vous croyez qu'il suffit de s'excuser pour… »** , commença le renard, avant que sa partenaire ne lui coupe rapidement la parole.

 **« Vous êtes quoi exactement ? »** , demanda la lapine à Alice, avec un regard curieux.

 **« Euh… je suis un être humain. »** , répondit la jeune femme, incertaine.

 **« Un humain… »** , répéta lentement le renard. **« Jamais entendu parler. »**

 **« Vraiment ? il n'y a pas d'humains ici ? »,** demanda Alice, quelque peu paniquée.

 **« Non, comment êtes-vous arrivé à Zootopie ? »,** demanda gentiment la lapine.

 **« Zootopie ? Eh bien, je me suis réveillé dans une impasse il y a quelques heures. »,** expliqua la jeune femme.

 **« Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? D'où venez-vous ? »** , l'interrogea le renard, avec un regard soupçonneux.

 **« Je…je ne sais pas. »**

Ce n'était qu'une demie vérité, la jeune femme ne savait pas du tout comment elle avait atterri dans cette ville, mais elle se souvenait du monde d'où elle venait.

 _"Et si c'était ça, et si j'étais morte dans mon monde et que j'avais atterri dans celui-ci ? Non, c'est complètement absurde, l''hypothèse du coma est plus logique_."

 **« Vraiment ? Une amnésie, comme c'est pratique ! »** , se moqua le renard.

 **« Nick ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est désespérée, et puis, si elle avait vraiment voulu voler cette boisson, elle ne se serait pas donner la peine de donner ce faux billet. »** , le sermonna la lapine. Alice aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était certainement pas la première à utiliser cette technique, mais elle jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire.

 **« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas voler, vraiment. »** , plaida la jeune femme. **« Je…je crois que je deviens folle. »,** ajoute-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 **« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »** , demanda gentiment la lapine.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, mais…je sais que de là d'où je viens il n'y a que des humains, les animaux sont sauvages et ne parlent pas. »** , elle fit une pause devant le regard choqué de ses interlocuteurs. **« C'est un rêve, ça ne peut être que ça ! »**

 **« Désolé de vous dire ça, mais tout ceci est bien réel. »** , répondit sérieusement le renard, Nick.

Le regard désemparé que leur lança la jeune femme les déstabilisèrent.

 _"Comment cela est-il possible ? Depuis quand on ressuscite dans un autre monde lorsque l'on meurt ?"_

Devant son désarroi, la lapine posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

 **« Ne vous en faîte pas, vous n'êtes plus toute seule. »** , la rassura-t-elle. **« Nous allons vous amenez au poste et on va régler cette affaire. »**

 **« Vous allez m'arrêter ?! »,** s'affola Alice, avec un mouvement de recul.

 **« Si votre histoire est vraie, alors disons qu'on va classer ça dans les circonstances atténuantes. »,** lui murmura la lapine, avec un clin d'œil.

Alice vit le renard lancer un regard désapprobateur à sa collègue, que cette dernière ignora. Ils firent monter la jeune femme à l'arrière de leur voiture, avant de rouler en direction du poste de police.

 _"Vont-ils m'arrêter ?_

 _Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, et que ce monde est bien réel… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de travail, pas de maison. Je vais me retrouver à la rue_.

 _Ils vont me prendre pour une folle et m'enfermer ! A leur place, c'est certainement ce que je ferais !"_

* * *

 _ **Fin chapitre 1.**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_« Voudriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, quel chemin je dois prendre pour m'en aller d'ici ? Cela dépend beaucoup de l'endroit où tu veux aller, répondit le chat. Peu m'importe l'endroit… dit Alice. En ce cas, peu importe la route que tu prendras, répliqua-t-il. » Lewis Caroll, Alice aux pays des merveilles._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Seule au monde.**_

* * *

Le poste de police principal de Zootopie était très impressionnant. Si Alice n'avait pas été aussi effrayée, elle aurait sûrement mieux profité de la beauté de l'architecture de la ville.

Les deux policiers, Judy et Nick – d'après ce qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés dans la voiture – la guidèrent vers un îlot central situé dans le hall du bâtiment. Le bureau était occupé par un léopard enrobé qui devait tenir le rôle de standardiste.

 **« Hey ! Salut les gars ! »** , salua chaleureusement le léopard. **« Comment ça va ? »**

 **« Ça va, merci Benjamin. »** , répondit poliment Judy. **« On aurait besoin de parler au chef. C'est à propos de cette jeune femme. »** Le réceptionniste jeta un regard surprit à Alice, avant de sourire de toute ses dents et de tendre sa main dodue à la jeune femme.

 **« Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Benjamin Clawhauser. »** Alice lui serra la main, surprise par la texture de cette dernière, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle serrait la patte d'un animal. Expérience que Benjamin partagea aussi. **« Oh ! C'est trop bizarre, vous n'avez pas de fourrure ! »** , s'exclama-t-il en lui lâchant précipitamment la main.

 **« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on doit voir le chef, maintenant. »** , s'impatienta Nick.

 **« Oh oui, bien sûr. Je l'appel tout de suite. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et les deux policiers se tenaient assis en face d'un bureau derrière lequel se trouvait un grand et intimidant buffle. Il fixait intensément la jeune femme avec un regard las, qui semblait vouloir dire : _qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?_

Après un silence interminable, Judy entreprit de lui raconter les évènements récents.

 **« Amenez-la dans une des salles d'interrogatoire. Interrogez-la sur son espèce et sur ce dont elle se souvient. Je dois parler au maire. »** , ordonna le chef, après l'explication de Judy.

Alice se retrouva assise dans une salle grise et austère, attendant qu'un psychologue vienne afin de participer à l'interrogatoire. Judy ne cessait de rassurer la jeune femme, lui assurant qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait, qu'il s'agissait juste du protocole habituel.

 _"Comme s'ils pouvaient y avoir un protocole pour ce genre de situations_."

Lorsque le psychologue se montra enfin, l'interrogatoire pu commencer. C'était un ours polaire femelle, le docteur Winter, qui se présenta comme une spécialiste des amnésies et d'autres troubles du même genre. Ayant suivie des études en criminologie, Alice savait que cette psy était là surtout pour savoir si son histoire était crédible et qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour la communauté.

Après de rapides présentations et de nouvelles explications sur les raisons de sa présence ici, l'interrogatoire débuta.

 **« A quelle espèce appartenez-vous, mademoiselle Thompson ? »** , demanda le docteur à la jeune femme.

 **« Je suis un être humain. »** , répondit-t-elle calmement.

 **« Etes-vous une proie, ou un prédateur ? »** La question laissa Alice perplexe.

 **« Euh…ça dépend pour qui. »**

 **« C'est-à-dire ? »,** demanda l'ours, tout en se penchant par-dessus la table qui les séparait, piqué d'un vif intérêt.

 **« Eh bien…là d'où je viens, les humains sont la seule espèce évoluée et du coup, nous sommes les plus grands prédateurs. »,** la psy ne semblait pas choquée, elle restait professionnelle avec un visage inexpressif. **« Mais, techniquement, si je me retrouvais face à un tigre ou un ours sauvage, la proie se serait moi. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un être humain est un prédateur ? »,** demanda le docteur.

 **« J'imagine que c'est notre intelligence, notre ruse, et notre capacité d'adaptation. »**

 **« Votre statut dépend donc si vous êtes ou non en position de force. »,** en conclu la psychologue.

 **« C'est ça. »** Alice était rassurée, on lui avait envoyé une personne intelligente. C'était déjà ça.

 **« De quoi vous nourrissez-vous ? »,** l'interrogea à nouveau l'ours.

 **« Les humains sont omnivores. »**

 **« Vous mangez donc de tous, y compris de la viande. »** La jeune femme lança un regard en coin à Judy, qui se tenait assise à côté d'elle. La lapine la fixait avec un regard outré.

 **« Oui, mais je tiens à préciser que, dans mon monde, les animaux ne sont pas aussi évolués qu'ici, et que personnellement je n'ai jamais tué rien ni personne. »** Alice espérait ne pas passer pour un être sans cœur, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait besoin de viande pour être en bonne santé. **« Et je ne risque pas de toucher à un morceau de viande de sitôt, pas après ce que je viens de vivre. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »,** demanda curieusement le docteur.

 **« Parce que je ne peux pas manger un être doué de conscience et de sentiments. Ce serait… amoral. »** Alice aperçu le regard soulagé de Judy, qui lui lança un petit sourire de remerciement.

 **« Avez-vous un métier ? »,** continua l'ours.

 **« Je suis diplômée en criminologie. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse dans ce domaine ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? »**

 **« Le cerveau des criminels me passionne. »,** répondit Alice, un peu mal à l'aise. **« Je sais, ça peut paraître étrange et même dingue. »,** ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. **« Mais j'aime étudier leur manière de penser. »**

 **« Parlez-moi de votre monde. »**

Alice se lança alors dans une longue description, expliquant qu'il n'était pas si différent de celui-ci. La technologie étant similaire, ainsi que les interactions sociales entre les individus. La seule grosse différence était que les animaux n'y étaient pas évolués et qu'ici, il n'y avait pas d'humain.

 **« Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais ça me surprend tout autant que vous. J'ignore comment c'est possible et comment je suis arrivé ici. »,** plaida Alice, désespérer qu'on puisse la prendre pour une folle, bonne à enfermer.

Le docteur s'autorisa plusieurs minutes de réflexion avant de répondre.

 **« Certains scientifiques pensent qu'ils existent une multitude de dimensions, qui seraient parallèles les unes aux autres. »,** expliqua la psy. **« Ces dimensions seraient aussi nombreuses que les choix disponibles lors d'une décision importante. »**

 **« Vous parlez de la théorie du multivers. Vous y croyez, vous ? »,** demanda la jeune femme, espérant que la réponse serait positive, ce qui lui rendrait grandement service.

 **« Je suis une scientifique, je n'exclus rien. Et puis, il est évident que vous ne mentez pas, et que vous êtes sincèrement dérouté. »,** lui répondit l'ours avec un sourire bienveillant. Alice poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 **« Vous croyez qu'ils vont m'enfermer ? »,** osa-t-elle demander aux deux femelles.

 **« C'est peu probable. »,** répondit le docteur. **« Vous ne représentez pas une menace, et puis étant la seule de votre espèce, vous serez considérée comme en voie d'extinction. Nous avons donc tout intérêt à vous choyer. »** , ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Cette constatation vint frapper Alice en pleine tête. Elle était la seule de son espèce. Pourrait-elle vivre loin des siens ? Pourrait-elle avoir un travail, se marier, ou pire avoir des enfants ?

 _"Je vais finir ma vie toute seule_ … _et je pourrais même pas avoir de chat."_

 **« En voie d'extinction… je n'y avait pas pensée. »,** souffla tristement la jeune femme.

 **« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous accabler. »,** s'excusa la psy.

 **« Ne vous en faîte pas, Alice, vous n'êtes pas toute seule. »,** la rassura Judy en la prenant dans ses bras. **« Je ne vous laisse pas tomber. »**

 **« Merci, Judy. »,** la remercia Alice, au bord des larmes.

 **« Je vous laisse ma carte, mademoiselle. »** Le docteur Winter tendit une carte à la jeune femme. **« Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »**

 **« Merci, docteur. »**

Après cet examen psychologique, Alice devait subir un examen médical. Judy lui avait promis qu'elle resterait avec elle et que le médecin qui l'occulterait serait une femme. Cela rassura un peu la jeune femme, qui craignait surtout qu'on la dissèque.

Le médecin était une panthère noire du nom de Catlyn Black, qui entreprit rapidement de mettre la jeune femme à l'aise. Elle lui avoua que ces examens ne visaient pas seulement à savoir si la jeune humaine était en bonne santé, mais aussi à savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Alice n'en fut pas surprise vu qu'elle s'en doutait.

 **« Ne vous en faîte pas docteur, je comprends votre curiosité me concernant. »** , la rassura Alice. **« J'ai conscience d'être d'un grand intérêt pour la science. Je vous demande juste d'être respectueuse. »**

 **« Rassurez-vous mademoiselle. Je vous traiterais comme n'importe quel autre patient. »** , lui répondit Catlyn. **« Ces examens ont aussi pour objectifs de vous garder en bonne santé, durant votre séjour chez nous. »**

 _"Il risque d'être plus long que prévu."_

Le médecin fit passer à Alice toute une série d'examens. Lorsque la jeune humaine dû se mettre en sous-vêtements, Judy la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par Catlyn qui, heureusement pour Alice, savait se montrer professionnelle. Mais la jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas, elle pouvait comprendre cette curiosité.

 **« Bien, j'ai suffisamment d'informations concernant votre biologie. »** , les informa Catlyn au bout de plusieurs heures. **« Je vais envoyer vos résultats à un nutritionniste, afin qu'il vous élabore un régime alimentaire qui conviendra à votre condition d'omnivore. »**

 **« Je vous remercie. »,** la remercia sincèrement Alice, surprise que l'on prenne autant soin d'elle.

 **Je vous en prie. N'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir si vous rencontrez le moindre problème. »,** ajouta le médecin. **« Je serais ravie d'être votre médecin attitré.**

 **« Et moi je serais ravie d'être l'une de vos patientes, docteur. »,** répondit sincèrement la jeune femme.

Le dernier rendez-vous de la journée était celui avec le maire de Zootopie. Judy accompagna Alice jusqu'au bureau du chef Bogo, où les attendaient le maire. En chemin, la lapine expliqua brièvement à la jeune femme les raisons de l'élection récente d'un nouveau maire. Cela permit à Alice de remarquer que, contrairement aux personnalités politiques de son monde, celles de celui-ci ne recevaient pas de traitement de faveur de la justice. Elle espérait que cela jouerait en sa faveur.

Une fois entrée dans le bureau, Alice fit la connaissance du maire de la ville. C'était une lionne au pelage blanc, très bien habillé, et qui arborait une expression bienveillante.

 **« Ravie de vous rencontrer Alice, je suis Lena King »** , se présenta le maire en tendant une main à la jeune femme.

 **« Moi de même, madame la maire. »** , répondit Alice en serrant la main de la lionne, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

 **« On m'a fait part de votre histoire. C'est vraiment extraordinaire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ! »,** s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. **« Rassurez-vous, vous êtes la bienvenue à Zootopie, tant que vous respectez nos lois. Le docteur Winter m'a dit que vous étiez criminologue, nous pouvons donc vous proposer de travailler ici, au poste principal. »** Alice vit le visage du chef Bogo se renfrogner. La jeune femme compris qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre politique dans le but de montrer que Zootopie acceptait tout le monde.

 **« Ce serait avec plaisir, madame le maire. »,** répondit Alice, dont la perspective d'avoir un emploi et un salaire rassurait grandement.

 **« Fantastique ! Nous vous fournirons un logement, ainsi qu'un fond de départ. Je vais faire en sorte que toutes vos demandes administratives soient rapidement traitées. »,** s'exclama la lionne, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, prête à décrocher son téléphone portable qui avait commencé à sonner. **« Je suis sûr que votre nouvelle amie vous aidera. »**

Alice se tourna vers Judy, qui lui adressa un large sourire, avant de tourner son regard vers le chef Bogo, qui lui lança un regard peu amène qui la fit frissonner d'effrois.

* * *

 _ **Fin chapitre 2.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Citoyenne de Zootopie.**_

* * *

Après le départ du maire, le chef Bogo informa – à contre-cœur – Alice qu'elle commencerait à travailler la semaine prochaine. Il donna trois jours de repos à Judy afin qu'elle puisse aider la jeune femme avec ses demandes administratives.

Le soir venu, Judy insista pour qu'Alice reste dormir chez elle. La lapine lui expliqua qu'elle avait récemment déménagée dans un nouvel appartement et qu'elle avait désormais la place et les moyens de loger la jeune humaine. Alice accepta, mais insista pour être celle qui dormirait sur le canapé.

La journée du lendemain fut entièrement consacrée à l'administration. Alice passa des heures à remplir et récupérer tous les papiers nécessaires pour prouver et légaliser son existence dans ce nouveau monde. Heureusement qu'elle avait reçu un coup de main du maire, sinon elle aurait certainement dû attendre des mois, voire des années.

Afin d'éviter des questions interminables et embarrassantes, le maire King avait conseillée à Alice de prétendre ne pas se souvenir d'où elle venait, ni comment elle était arrivée là. La jeune femme comprenait et était plutôt reconnaissante de cela. Il était inutile de provoquer la panique ou d'attirer l'attention de personnes malintentionnées.

Dans la soirée, Judy conduisit Alice à son nouvel appartement, situé dans un joli quartier fleuri proche du poste de police. Un agent immobilier – une brebis – accueillie les deux jeunes femmes et leur fit visiter l'appartement choisi par l'assistant du maire.

Situé au troisième étage, l'appartement avait une surface d'environ 50 mètres carrés. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un couloir en forme de L. Sur la droite, on accédait à la grande pièce principale, illuminée par de grandes baies vitrées, s'ouvrant sur un joli balcon fleuri. Cette pièce comportait – de droite à gauche – la salon, la salle à manger, et la cuisine ouverte. A gauche du couloir, se trouvait trois pièces – de gauche à droite – une salle de bain de taille modeste, un petit WC, et une chambre. Toutes les pièces étaient recouvertes de parquet flottant brun au sol, et de brique rouge aux murs – sauf pour la salle de bain et les WC qui était recouverts d'un carrelage couleur sable.

Alice était subjuguée par le charme de cet appartement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu en dégoter un de ce type toute seule, et encore moins se le payer.

L'agent immobilier lui expliqua que les meubles étaient un prêt pour son emménagement, et que quelqu'un viendrait les récupérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle les remplacerait avec ses propres objets.

Alice n'hésita pas longtemps et accepta de signer les derniers papiers, même si elle était inquiète concernant le prix du loyer. Cependant, l'agent immobilier l'informa que le maire lui avait assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que ce logement faisait partie des propriétés de la mairie et qu'on lui ferait un prix d'ami, même après qu'elle soit devenue totalement indépendante. Alice voyait dans cet excès de gentillesse un rappel de son statut d'espèce en danger.

L'assistant du maire avait fait remplir le frigo, sur lequel avait été aimanté une liste d'aliments essentiels à la bonne santé de la jeune humaine. Le docteur Black s'était montré aussi efficace que le maire et son assistant. Alice fut soulagée de voir que le poisson et la volaille faisaient partis de son menu, elle n'était pas sûr de supporter de ne manger que des légumes.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes dînaient devant la télévision, tout en discutant avec enthousiasme. Judy répondit aux nombreuses questions d'Alice sur son monde, principalement sur les animaux sauvages que les prédateurs pouvaient consommer, ainsi que sur les relations entre les différentes espèces. La jeune femme réalisa que ce monde n'était pas aussi rose qu'il le semblait, et que les tensions entre les espèces, mais surtout entre les prédateurs et les proies étaient plutôt monnaies courantes, même si elles ne causaient, en général, pas de problèmes majeurs.

Alors que Judy se lançait dans l'interminable énumération de ses nombreux frères et sœurs, la télévision attira l'attention d'Alice. Des journalistes se chamaillaient afin de poser des questions au maire, concernant l'apparition d'une nouvelle espèce à Zootopie. La jeune femme senti une boule se former dans son estomac lorsque sa photo apparue à l'écran. Dieu, ce qu'elle détestait attirer l'attention.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. »** , la rassura Jody, qui avait senti sa détresse. **« C'était inévitable. Ils finiront par se lasser. »**

 **« Seulement après que je leur aurais donné ce qu'ils veulent. »** , soupira la jeune humaine.

 **« Tu es officiellement une citoyenne de Zootopie maintenant, Alice. »** , s'exclama la lapine, tout en posant une patte réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie. **« Personne ne peux te forcer à répondre aux questions des journalistes, ou révéler des informations sur toi sans ton consentement. »**

 **« Tu crois que ça suffira ? »**

 **« Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il faudra certainement autoriser un scientifique à publier une étude sur la biologie de ton espèce. »** , réfléchi Judy, en posant son menton sur sa patte. **« J'imagine que dans ton monde aussi il existe des encyclopédies contenant des informations sur toutes les espèces vivantes. »**

Son amie n'avait pas tort, les gens avaient le droit d'assouvir une partie de leur curiosité. Elle-même avait toujours aimée lire des livres dédiées à la nature et aux animaux. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à en parler au docteur Black.

La nuit n'avait pas été douce avec Alice. Elle avait mis un temps infini à s'endormir, et une fois qu'elle y était parvenue, elle avait été hantée par des cauchemars. Lorsque Judy se présenta à sa porte à 9h30, la jeune femme avait un regard si cerné qu'elle en effraya la lapine.

Judy l'accompagna faire les boutiques afin qu'elle se confectionne une nouvelle garde-robe. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage, et Alice tenta, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer les quelques journalistes qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter leur chance. La lapine les renvoya balader avec un entrain qui impressionna la jeune humaine.

Elles se rendirent ensuite chez un cordonnier, afin qu'il puisse confectionner des chaussures sur mesure à Alice – qui fut plus qu'étonnée de voir que ce métier existait, malgré le fait que personne ne portait de chaussures. Judy lui expliqua que pour certains métiers, notamment ceux du bâtiment, le port de chaussures était essentiel. Le cordonnier montra un certain entrain à la fabrication d'une nouvelle morphologie de chaussures. Alice en commanda cinq paires : des chaussons, des bottes, des sandales et deux paires de baskets.

Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes furent satisfaites de leurs achats, elles retournèrent à l'appartement, afin d'y déposer leurs sacs. Judy insista pour emmener Alice dîner au restaurant. La jeune humaine appréhendait de se retrouver à nouveau au centre de l'attention, mais elle finit par céder face au regard de lapin battu que lui avait offert Judy.

Comme l'avait décrit la lapine, le restaurant était modeste et accueillant. Alice attira quelques regards, mais sans grande insistance. Judy commanda une salade et Alice du poisson.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un agréable moment, et Alice finit par se sentir presque normale. Quelques clients et serveurs lui avaient jetée des regards plus qu'insistants, mais la jeune femme s'était contentée de leur sourire, se montrant compréhensive face à leur curiosité, et ne souhaitant pas leur laisser une mauvaise impression. Certains lui avait rendu son sourire, et d'autres s'étaient mis à rougir en détournant le regard, honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit d'observation.

La nuit suivante, Alice dormi mieux. Elle ressentait toujours une certaine angoisse, mais elle décidait de rester positive. Elle était vivante, elle avait un toit sur la tête et bientôt un travail, elle avait une amie et le soutien de plusieurs personnes.

 _« Ça pourrait être pire. »_

Alice était très reconnaissante envers Judy. Sans elle, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu autant de chance. Un autre policier l'aurait sans doute mise en garde à vue sans hésitation, et la jeune femme dormirait certainement en cellule à l'heure actuelle.

 _« Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de la remercier. »_

C'est sur ces bonnes résolution, qu'Alice décida de profiter d'un peu de tranquillité avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Peut-être profiterait-elle des quatre jours qu'il lui restait pour se renseigner sur la ville ? Cela pourrait se révéler pratique dans son nouveau travail. Elle se servirait certainement de l'ordinateur portable qu'on lui avait prêté afin de commander quelques livres. Elle n'était pas prête à sortir seule, et était reconnaissante envers le cordonnier et la styliste de lui livrer sa commande à domicile.

 _"Oui, je vais faire ça. Ça m'occupera jusqu'à lundi prochain."_

C'est sur ces dernières pensées positives qu'Alice s'endormie. Plus sûr d'elle et plus optimiste, elle se sentais prête à affronter ce nouveau monde.

Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle aurait besoin de tout son courage pour cela.

* * *

 _ **Fin Chapitre 3**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu une année plutôt difficile.

Comme vous avez peut-être pu le voir, j'ai réécrit quelques petits détails dans les trois premiers chapitres.

Je vous invite à les relire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau coéquipier.**_

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement pour Alice, un peu trop d'ailleurs. A peine s'était-elle habituée à l'idée de vivre dans ce nouveau monde, qu'elle devait à présent se préparer à y travailler, et surtout à fréquenter d'autres personnes que Judy.

D'une nature réservée et solitaire, Alice n'avait jamais été du genre à s'entourer d'une foule d'individus. Elle avait deux, trois bons amis, et ça lui suffisait. A présent, non seulement elle allait devoir rencontrer de parfaits inconnus, mais en plus, aucun d'eux n'étaient humains.

La jeune femme avait bien compris que les animaux de ce monde n'étaient pas si différents des humains du sien, mais l'idée d'être la seule de son espèce et surtout de devoir jouer les amnésiques, l'angoissait énormément. Au fond, c'était la solitude qui l'effrayait le plus.

 _« Qui voudrait sympathiser avec une personne munie d'un cerveau qui déraille ? »_

 **Lundi 24 Septembre – 7h47.**

Alice se tenait devant les portes du commissariat, vêtue d'un chemisier bleu marine à motif fleuri, d'un jean moulant bleu, d'une veste en similicuir* noire et d'une paire de baskets blanches. Elle avait noué ses cheveux longs en une couette haute et s'était contentée de teindre ses lèvres d'un rouge vif.

Elle hésitait à entrer. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle était parvenue à se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, mais en cet instant toutes ses angoisses revenaient au grand galop.

C'est ce moment que choisi Nick pour faire son entrée.

 **« Alors la nouvelle, c'est le grand jour ? »** , demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

 **« Il paraît, ouais. »** , se contenta de répondre Alice.

 **« T'inquiète ! ça va bien se passer. »**

La jeune femme était un peu surprise par le ton sympathique du renard. Judy lui avait assuré que Nick n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et qu'il avait l'habitude de se méfier des gens qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

Sur ce, Nick l'a saisi par la manche et la fit entrer. Ils saluèrent Benjamin, qui fit un accueil chaleureux à la jeune humaine, avant de se diriger vers la salle de briefing.

La salle était pleine de policiers, qui – évidemment – tournèrent leur regard vers Alice lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. La jeune femme fut encore plus mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la grande majorité d'entre eux étaient beaucoup plus grands et imposants qu'elle.

Judy, qui était assise au premier rang, lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

L'attente de l'arrivée du chef Bogo fut plutôt courte, mais pour Alice, cela parut une éternité. Elle ne pouvait ignorer tous les chuchotements qui s'élevaient dans son dos. Quelques-uns lui parvinrent et ils étaient loin d'être sympathique.

Quand le chef arriva enfin, le silence tomba sur l'assemblée, ce qui tranquillisa un peu la jeune femme.

 **« On a un nouveau membre, mais on s'en fiche… »,**

Alice ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, d'un côté elle était soulagée que le chef passe à autre chose, mais d'un autre elle était un peu vexée, surtout en entendant des ricanements derrière elle.

Le chef réparti les missions entre chaque équipe. Alice était à la fois impatiente et angoissée de savoir avec qui elle serait couplée.

Elle était criminologue, pas policière, mais le protocole voulait qu'elle fasse équipe avec un agent de police, au minimum un lieutenant. L'équipe qu'ils formeraient serait envoyée sur des cas spécifiques, comme les meurtres en séries, les enlèvements, etc. là où on aurait besoin de l'expertise d'un criminologue.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, y compris Judy et Nick, la jeune femme se retrouva face au chef qui s'était planté juste en face d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

 **« Thompson…avec Bane. »** , tonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Alice prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna lentement vers le fond de la salle. Elle y trouva un loup au pelage noir, tacheté de blanc au niveau de ses pattes, de son torse et de son museau. La jeune femme était incapable de dire, de là où elle se tenait, s'il avait les yeux bleu ou vert.

Le loup se tenait dans une position rigide, les avant-bras soudés à la table, avec une expression sévère sur le visage. Alice trouvait que la manière dont étaient réparties les tâches blanches de son pelage lui donnait un air vraiment mignon. Cependant, comme le lui avait expliqué Judy, la plupart des animaux n'appréciaient pas qu'on dise d'eux qu'ils étaient « mignons », du coup elle décida d'oublier cette pensée.

Ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu le regard hostile que lui lançait le loup en cet instant.

 **« Patrouille, quartier de Downtown. »**

Sur ce, le chef Bogo quitta la pièce, laissant Alice et son nouveau coéquipier seul.

La jeune femme était plus que surprise par la décision du chef. Vu son uniforme, Bane était lieutenant de police, son rôle était donc d'enquêter sur les affaires sérieuses. Les patrouilles étaient effectuées par des policier moins gradés.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le bruit de la chaise du lieutenant. Celui-ci traversa la pièce calmement avant de s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte pour lancer un regard indéchiffrable à Alice, qui s'empressa de se lever à son tour pour le suivre.

 _« Il va me prendre pour une folle si ça continu. Ressaisis-toi Alice ! »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la voiture de service du lieutenant Bane, à parcourir les rues du quartier du centre-ville de Zootopie. Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé entre les deux coéquipiers, et ce silence pesant finit par avoir raison de la patience d'Alice, qui inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

 **« Ecoutez, je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas ravi que l'on vous est imposé quelqu'un comme moi. »,** commença la jeune femme, avec une certaine appréhension. **« Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas là pour vous embêter et que je ne serais pas un fardeau pour vous. »**

Alice n'osait pas regarder Bane, elle était bien trop effrayée par la réaction qu'il allait avoir face à ce discours. Beaucoup de gens considéraient les psychologues comme des créatures bizarres, qui se passionnaient pour les esprits dérangés et qui avaient le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens. Alice ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. A part pour la télépathie, même si certains criminologues – dont elle faisait partie - étaient capable de prédire à l'avance le comportement de certains individus.

La police ne faisait pas exception. Bon nombre de flics n'aimaient pas travailler avec des criminologues, qui en générale ne savaient pas se défendre, qui critiquaient leurs techniques d'interrogatoires et d'investigation, et qui les faisaient passer pour des imbéciles lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils faisaient fausse route depuis le début.

En bref, briser la glace n'allait pas être facile.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence de la part de son coéquipier, Alice poussa un soupir de lassitude. Cela allait être encore plus compliqué que prévu.

Cependant, le lieutenant Bane allait lui démontrer qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

 **« Qu'entendez-vous par…vous imposer quelqu'un comme moi ? »**

Surprise en entendant la voix** du loup, Alice mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il répétait les mots qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt.

 **« Et bien… quelqu'un comme moi, quoi ? »** La jeune femme eu du mal à trouver les mots. **« Une psy, la seule humaine de la ville, la pauvre petite créature seule, perdue et amnésique. »** Elle prononça ces derniers mots avec une certaines amertume.

 **« Ça ne me dérange pas… »** Alice lui jeta un regard interrogateur. **« Que vous soyez une psy, ou une pauvre petite créature seule, perdue et amnésique. »,** répétât-il, en lançant un discret sourire à la jeune femme.

L'espace d'un instant, son visage s'était transformé. Ce simple petit sourire lui donnait définitivement un air très mignon. Alice dû se concentrer pour ne pas passer sa main dans la fourrure du loup. Elle mettait cette envie sur le lien fort qui soudait les canidés et les humains dans son monde. Chez elle, lorsqu'on voyait un chien que l'on trouvait mignon, on avait envie de le caresser.

 _« Ici, ça risque de ne pas passer. »_

 **« En fait, je suis surtout désolé pour vous. »** , ajouta Bane, la tirant de ses pensées. **« Le chef Bogo ne me fait pas confiance. Alors, il ne me confie que des missions inintéressantes. »**

Le loup semblait un peu amer, mais pas assez au goût d'Alice. Il semblait avoir accepté cette situation.

 **« Comment ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance ? »** , s'enquit la jeune femme, se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur, toute crainte ayant disparue.

 **« Peu importe. »,** soupira-t-il, après un moment de silence. **« Si vous souhaitez participer à des missions dignes de ce nom, il va falloir que vous réfléchissiez à un moyen de convaincre Bogo. Ce qui ne sera pas facile. »**

Alice était déçue par sa réponse, ou plutôt, par son manque de réponse.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de son coéquipier, elle n'insista pas. Son expérience lui disait que Bane n'était pas le genre de personne qui se confiait facilement, encore moins face à un inconnu en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Il valait mieux y aller doucement avec lui.

 _« Et puis… je peux toujours essayer d'obtenir des renseignements auprès de Judy et Nick. »_

Après de longues minutes de silence, Alice décida de lui poser une dernière question, qui lui semblait importante.

 **« Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ? »**

Le loup sembla hésité, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'esquiver les questions. Ce qui devait certainement être le cas.

 **« Michael… Michael Bane. »** , soupira-t-il, presque tristement.

 **« Alice Thompson. »**

Après cela, les deux coéquipiers continuèrent leur matinée de patrouille dans un calme plutôt agréable. Alice se permit de poser quelques questions concernant la ville et ses habitants. Le loup lui répondit sans difficulté, prouvant ainsi à la jeune femme qu'il n'avait réellement pas de problème avec sa présence. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il continuerait d'esquiver les questions le concernant.

Alice ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Certes, elle avait eu de nombreuses appréhensions sur son premier jour de travail. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça se déroulerait ainsi. Le chef Bogo avait bien calculé son coup. En la couplant avec Michael, il savait qu'il lui couperait l'herbe sous le pied. Se débarrassant ainsi de l'encombrante humaine tout en montrant aux autres policiers qu'il ne se laissait pas diriger par les politiciens.

Malheureusement pour le buffle, il ne savait pas encore à qui il avait à faire.

Alice n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser faire. Elle travaillerait dur afin de prouver qu'elle méritait sa place, et si elle pouvait entraîner son coéquipier avec elle, ce serait une grande victoire.

La jeune femme le connaissait à peine mais elle l'appréciait déjà. Certes, il avait visiblement des secrets, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait très bien pu se contenter de l'ignorer durant la patrouille, mais il s'était montré aimable et sympathique.

 _« Il faut que je parle à Judy et Nick. Peut-être m'aideront-ils à trouver un plan d'attaque contre le chef… »_

Alice fut extraite de ses pensées par Michael, qui lui proposa de s'arrêter pour déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de voir que le temps était passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il était déjà 12h30 et en y pensant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle accepta avec plaisir et lui décocha son plus beau sourire, tandis que son coéquipier lui demandait ce qui lui ferait plaisir de manger.

 **« Comme vous voulez, je vous suis. »** , répondit la jeune femme.

 **« Dans ce cas… je vais vous montrer où l'on fait les meilleurs burgers du centre-ville. »**

* * *

 **Fin Chapitre 4.**

* * *

*Evidemment, vous vous doutez bien que le cuir n'existe pas dans leur monde. Ce serait une abomination !

**Pour la voix de Michael Bane j'ai imaginé qu'il avait la voix de **David Krüger**. C'est un chanteur, acteur et photographe français, qui est très actif dans le doublage. Il prête notamment sa voix à **Derek Morgan** ( _Esprit Criminel_ ) et à **Chris Pratt** ( _Les Gardiens de la Galaxie_ ).


End file.
